


The Dare

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, he gonna help reader out, it's just lustfell sans who shows up, my version of lustfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: your friends dared you to spend five minutes inside a sex shop (run by Lustfell Sans) because you're sheltered and very ace-leaningThis is what happened
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	The Dare

Spice grinned as you approached. “heya toots. Welcome to the Spicey Secrets emporium. I’m tha owner, spice, an’ you are clearly here on a dare.”

Shame was already coloring your face, along with your mortification to be in a sex shop, much less a monster sex shop. You probably looked like a freak, some kind of fetishist jerk who just saw monsters as objects. Stars you hated your friends for this.

“lemme guess, you’re the sensible, stay home and study type. So yer buddies thought it would be fun to see ya break out in hives over how nervous ya are about intimate stuff,” Spice sighed, his smirk turning to an understanding smile. “I ain’t here ta judge, toots. You’re as welcome here as anybody else, an’ just cause they don’t respect your boundaries don’t mean I won’t. if ya don’t wanna be in here, ya don’t have ta be. consent is king, after all.”

You managed to peek out from between your fingers, having covered your face as your mind panicked. “I…You aren’t upset with me?”

“you kiddin’?” Spice chuckled and came out from behind the counter, the heavyset monster strolling over with a smile, “baby doll, I been in this business for years. y’ain’t the first reserved person this’s happened to an’ you won’t be the last. Even monsters did this shit underground, ya got a low libido or are more private, ya get railed at an’ harassed. Happens ta me still. You’re okay. c’n I give ya a hug, hon?”

He was next to you and genuinely looked like he felt your pain. You nod, and he wraps you in his arms softly, the thick red ecto showing under his crop top warm, “It’s okay to take things however you feel comfortable, hon. I ain’t ever gonna be mad at someone for tryin’ ta be brave, or for tryin’ ta make their lives easier from people teasin’. You stay as long as ya like, and ya can leave anytime ya like. Plus,” he let go but kept his many-ringed hands on your shoulders, “if ya got any questions those yahoos outside aren’t trusty enough ta answer or you ain’t been taught about somethin’ about intimacy, I’m always open to questions. Like I said, no judgin’ in my shop.”

His smile was bright, and it was almost palpable how positively he was feeling about you. More relaxed, even as some tears of shame dripped from your eyes, you nod.  
“atta’ kid, you did good. now, you want me to show ya around or you gonna go?”

“I…I have always wondered what exactly gets sold in places like this,” you answer honestly, and his eye lights glitter in amusement.

“well, I’ll show ya and explain it. might be a little intense for ya, but you tell me if it’s too much an’ I’ll dial it back or stop, whatever ya need.” Offering you a hand, you take it, and he begins showing you around the store.

It’s with great self-confidence and a better understanding of the world of sexuality that you exit the shop an hour later, your friends shocked when they see the big smile on your face and the black, opaque bag in your hand. It was just a box of mints and a bag of penis gummies (gag gift for your brother), but they didn’t need to know that.


End file.
